


A Hint of Eucalyptus

by kuroissant



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Account Akaashi, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluffy, Future Fic, Husbands, M/M, Pro Volleyball Player Bokuto Koutarou, Romance, Self-Indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:08:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24751360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuroissant/pseuds/kuroissant
Summary: Akaashi Keiji and Bokuto Koutarou have been married for around four years. When Akaashi overworks himself towards exhaustion again, Bokuto takes care of him and is determined to make him feel better.(Aka self indulgent domestic fluff with bokuaka husbands, they love each other so much)
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 8
Kudos: 138





	A Hint of Eucalyptus

Keiji’s slender fingers curled around familiar soft fabric. His lips parted slightly as he inhaled the scent of eucalyptus and clean laundry. A sense of peace and fondness flooded his senses.

“Keiji..?” 

Keiji made a soft noise, the sound of his husband’s voice was calming and smooth, it rumbled deep inside his chest. Keiji could feel the vibration against his cheek which lay against a clothed muscular chest.

“Sorry.. I didn’t mean to wake you..” Koutarou mumbled softly, he shifted and opened the door to their shared bedroom, careful not to drop Keiji or lose his balance along the way.

“..What time is it..?” Keiji whispered, his voice heavy and thick with drowsiness.

Koutarou gently set him on the bed, sitting down beside him. “‘S not important, you go back to sleep, okay?”

Keiji frowned a bit, his vague memory was failing him. Had he fallen asleep at the table again? That would be the third time this week.. He really needed to start managing his workload better.

Koutarou sensed his confusion and reached out, threading his fingers through dark curly locks. He leaned down and pressed a gentle kiss against Keiji’s forehead.

“Aren’t you staying..?” Keiji asked sleepily, shivers shot up his spine, he hadn’t realised how cold he was.

Koutarou rubbed their noses together. “Course, I’m just gonna take a quick shower, practice ran pretty late tonight.”

“You got home okay? I know it was raining.. God, I don’t even remember what I was doing.. I’m sorry, Kou.”

Koutarou hushed him with a gentle kiss. “Don’t worry ‘bout it, baby. We can talk about it tomorrow morning, ‘kay?”

Keiji hesitated, still feeling a bit guilty. He often overworked himself, it wasn't anything out of the ordinary. He was a bit of a perfectionist, always strived to please. Koutarou knew this, he would gently remind Keiji here and there to take it easy and would make sure he took breaks. They always found time to spend together regardless, they developed a system after being married for four years and they had dated even longer. They balanced each other out perfectly, brought out the best in each other, and helped the other deal with the worst. Keiji still always looked after Koutarou and watched his mood swings. Oftentimes, he would receive a call from one of Koutarou’s close teammates desperately asking how to manage his outbursts and dejected moods.

“I can see those overthinking gears turning, ‘Kaashi. Don’t worry about it. Oh,” Koutarou shifted. The iridescent moonlight that shone through the blinds tentatively displayed the outline of Koutarou’s form as he slipped his sweatshirt off. Keiji glanced at him in innocent confusion.

“You were shivering silly,” Koutarou handed him the sweatshirt. It was their ‘shared’ sweatshirt. It was technically Koutarou’s, though since his build was bigger, it could accustom them both. Keiji blinked, gazing down at the large faded print.

Fukurodani Academy.

Keiji remembered when he first dawned this sweatshirt. It was the rare occasion he’d forgotten a jacket, there was a chilly breeze outside. It had been after a practice when he’d realized how cold it was, he had been walking with Koutarou, who offered Keiji his hoodie.

“There’s no need for that, Bokuto-san. We’re almost at the train station anyways.”

“Come on, ‘Kaashi! You’re always doing nice stuff for me, you let me stay under your umbrella the last like, three times I forgot mine!”

“It’s quite alright as I’ve said before, Bokuto-san. There’s no need to feel in debt to me.”

“Please? Just take it, for me? I’m a human heater! I won’t get cold, I promise!”

After much of Koutarou’s pouting and insistence, Keiji had given in. The sweatshirt had made him feel warm, protected, he had felt a wave of emotions at the time. Though he wasn’t exactly sure how to cope with them all.

“Wow, you look really cute in my hoodie, ‘Kaashi..”

Keiji could remember the flush that involuntarily spread across his usual monotone features. Koutarou’s face had heated up as well as he sputtered, usually trying to make an excuse.

“I.. I mean- oh god, please don’t take that the wrong way. Did I make you uncomfortable? Wait- don’t answer that, of course I made you uncomfortable. I didn’t mean it like that… but not saying you don’t look cute! You always look cute!”

Koutarou had been rambling to the point of imploding, he’d been so caught up in excuses he hadn’t even noticed that Keiji was chuckling fondly. As they had been about to board the train, Keiji had gently kissed Koutarou’s cheek, which immediately ceased his incoherent baffling.

“Thank you, Bokuto-san.”

“Plus..” Koutarou’s low voice snapped him out of his trance, Keiji glanced up, his eyes meeting with those piercing golden eyes. Even in the darkness they glowed beautifully. Keiji had always lost himself in Koutarou’s eyes, it was hard not to.

“You know I love seeing you wear my hoodies.” Koutarou’s tone had a slight lull to it, a playful teasing one.

Keiji shuddered slightly and responded by gently cupping Koutarou’s jaw, running his thumb across the slightest hint of stubble.

“You know I love to wear them..” He whispered, letting their lips slide together. As familiar as Koutarou was, their shared kisses were always a blissful mystery. Keiji knew exactly what his husband liked, the same applied to Koutarou. They’d spent years exploring every inch of each other, they knew each other’s bodies and minds like the back of their hands. Yet the pattern was different every time. Koutarou’s kisses usually reflected his mood. After a session of comforting whispers if he felt dejected, Koutarou’s kisses would be slow and gentle. Almost tentative. It was his way of expressing his gratitude in terms of Keiji sticking by his side. Or they could be ravenous, tenacious, and desperate.

Koutarou leaned into his touch, longed for it, and in turn Keiji brought them closer. Koutarou let his hand rest on the center of Keiji’s chest as he deepened the kiss, eliciting a content sigh from his husband.

Finally Keiji pulled away, a little breathless. “I’ll be right here when you’re done.” His fingertips gently ghosted over Koutarou’s bottom lip.

“That sounds like a promise to me.” Koutarou grinned.

Keiji fondly rolled his eyes. “We’ll see. Like you said I should get some sleep.”

“You’re a real tease, Keiji.”

“Am I? You’re implying I suggested anything to begin with. You got your own hopes up.” Keiji slipped Koutarou’s hoodie on and rested his chin atop his knees.

“Your sass is one of the many reasons I would never regret marrying you.”

“I’m glad. I could never regret marrying you either, Koutarou.”

Koutarou visibly melted at that, any praise he got from Keiji was lavished in, it was truly one of his many weaknesses when it came to Akaashi Keiji.

Koutarou whined but made his way to the bathroom, muttering something along the lines of ‘You are being such a tease.’

Keiji simply smiled to himself, breathing in the scent of his husband’s sweatshirt. No matter what, Koutarou always had the faintest smell of eucalyptus to him. Keiji had come to learn it was one of his many weaknesses for Bokuto Koutarou. He let his eyes fall shut.

Keiji’s eyes fluttered open and his mouth stretched out into a yawn, he stretched out and was slightly disappointed to see that Koutarou had already gotten up. He probably had to go to the gym or was out on a jog. Keiji buried into his hoodie and suddenly those answers seemed illogical as he peared outside. It was pouring outside, Keiji didn’t mind in particular. He quite preferred the rain. It was soothing, always felt slightly surreal. 

After an argument with his own conscience, Keiji reluctantly got up and peered at his phone. It was only nine, though that- In Keiji’s own opinion-was still much too early. He fixed himself up a bit, took a quick shower, and slipped back into his- Koutarou’s- hoodie.

He padded into the kitchen and stopped in his tracks. He was met with his husband’s back to him, as he was facing the stove. Suddenly Keiji’s mouth watered at the scent of pancakes and syrup. There was a time when seeing Koutarou in the kitchen was terrifying, as it could only end in some type of a disaster. Though Koutarou was persistent, no matter how degraded he felt, he would keep trying. It was one of the things Keiji admired and found the most attractive about his partner. Something about seeing someone so persistent finally get something right was… satisfying. Like when a toss would line up just right and Koutarou would be in his best spirits, Keiji lived to see the moments. Relished them. The very first time Koutarou had tried to cook for him had been an utter disaster. He had intended to surprise Keiji for his birthday, though instead things took a turn in the wrong direction. Keiji had come home to see his husband curled up on the floor, something he did when he felt out of place and small. Vulnerable.

He had apologised profusely, it was something that took him quite a long time to get over. Though, Keiji helped him out whenever he could in the kitchen. Now he was no amazing chef but he had worked to perfect his pancakes. They were practically an artform, too heavenly to eat. It was always a treat when Koutarou made them.

Keiji padded up to him from behind, resting his head on his husband’s broad shoulder. If he hadn’t been so hungry, he would have enjoyed standing behind a moment longer to let his eyes linger on Koutarou’s back. 

“Hey you,” Koutarou smiled, tilting his head slightly.

Keiji felt his chest swell a bit. He was truly a lucky man. “Morning..” He gently kissed Koutarou’s cheek and peered at the counter behind him, eyes scanning for something.

“It’s already on the table, go sit. I’ll bring it to you.” 

Keiji glanced at the table to see his cup of coffee waiting for him, he smiled. A rare one. He let his arms wrap around Koutarou’s waist from behind.

“You didn’t have to do all this..”

“Don’t be silly, I wanted to. You.. overworked yourself last night. I brought you to bed around two in the morning. I wanted us to just relax today, it’s Saturday afterall.”

“Didn’t you have a practice?”

“Yeah, but… I kinda have someone more important than any of that who I want to spend time with.”

Keiji’s face flushed without his consent, he buried his face between Koutarou’s shoulder blades. “Thank you..” He mumbled. Keiji had been wanting a day like this for months, it was nice not to have to worry about work. Koutarou was right. He had someone a lot more important he wanted to spend time with.

They ate in what started as a comfortable silence before Koutarou’s words inevitably filled the atmosphere. Random facts, news about the team, Keiji loved listening to all of it. They eventually settled on the couch, Keiji curled up to his husband’s side. Koutarou had selected a nature documentary on great horned owls. It was everything Keiji had needed. Being surrounded by the familiar scent he always longed for when they were apart, watching fun documentaries, just being in each other’s embrace.

“Keiji..” Came Koutarou’s hushed voice about halfway into the documentary.

“Mm?” Keiji tilted his head up slightly to meet his husband’s gaze. He couldn’t quite read him.

“I.. well.. There was something else I wanted to talk to you about..” Koutarou fidgeted slightly, his gaze almost fleeting, it was making Keiji nervous.

“Kou.. Is everything okay?” Keiji sat himself up more.

“Yeah, no, everything's fine. I just.. I was looking at.. Houses the other day..”

Keiji froze, his blunt fingernails gently starting to curl at Koutarou’s shirt. Was he hearing this right?

“We’ve had this apartment pretty much since we got out of highschool.. And I found a place that meets all our requirements we had talked about if this topic ever popped up again..” Koutarou gently tilted his husband’s chin up. 

“I want to take that step with you, Keiji. If.. you want to, that is.. I understand if you don’t want to! Or if you need to think that’s totally fine-”

Koutarou was cut off by Keiji’s soft lips. Keiji’s delicate fingers framed Koutarou’s face, he poured his emotions out into the kiss to the best of his abilities. He wanted Koutarou to feel and understand just how happy that tentative statement had made him.

He pulled away for a brief moment. “Of course I want to, Koutarou. I.. I just wasn’t expecting it.. But.. I’d really like that.” His voice was soft yet laced with pure fondness.

Koutarou smiled, big and wide, the smile Keiji found himself falling harder in love with every time it was presented to him. 

“I love you, Keiji. I love you so so much.” Koutarou’s tone was sweet like honey, it was nothing but genuine affection and truth.

“I love you too, Koutarou. Forever and always.”

The more they settled into the new house after the move, the closer they became. Keiji made sure he never overworked himself too much, Koutarou never stayed too late at practice, they always made time for each other. It strengthened the marriage more. Even though they hadn’t been there long, it was making a difference.

“Babeee, c’mere and cuddle. It’s the first night sleeping here!” Koutarou called.

Keiji hummed softly to himself and finished unpacking a few things before he made his way to his husband. The room was dark but he easily found his way to Koutarou, who embraced him with strong arms. Keiji let his eyes fall shut for a moment and he breathed in.

“Are you wearing our hoodie?”

“Hm? No, It’s in the closet. Why?” Koutarou mumbled into Keiji’s hair, kissing the top of his head every now and then.

“It’s just… I don’t know, the scent it’s.. Stronger. I’d usually only get that scent when I wore our hoodie, it would occasionally linger around the apartment but.. It’s never been this strong.”

Koutarou hummed. “You like the smell?”

“...Yeah..” Keiji turned to nuzzle into Koutarou’s neck, he was the main source of the smell after all. Perhaps spending more time in the house really was doing a number on it. Keiji never realised how little quality time they had had like this at the apartment for a while.

“What’s it smell like?” Koutarou said softly, gently tracing his fingers down Keiji’s back.

“It’s… your scent. I’ve always thought it smells like… eucalyptus.” Keiji hummed thoughtfully.

“You’re adorable,’Kaashi, ” Koutarou cooed, peppering kisses into Keiji’s hair, who smiled fondly. “I like your scent too.”

“What is mine?”

“It smells like… lavender. It’s really calming.”

“Is that why you always ask me to hold you if you get in one of your moods?”

“Yeah..”

“Yours is calming too. In fact, I really hope it never fades.. I want it to stay this strong forever.” Keiji said softly, letting his eyes fall shut as he listened to the faint sound of his husband’s heartbeat.

**Author's Note:**

> If you read this, I really appreciate it! It was just supposed to be short and sweet. Though I have a few other Iwaoi fics I'm working on at the moment so if you enjoyed this work, keep an eye out for those <3!


End file.
